Along Came and IT...
by Sailor Zero
Summary: THE DEATH OF MY GYM TEACHER IS NEAR!!!!!!! MWAHAHA~!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is written by the authors Sailor Potter and Zero Tsubasa no Kami (Yes.. I'm the one that wrote Heero's Pet Cow Gave Birth to a cat but this one isn't THAT pointless...)  
  
So here it is: the disclaimer: I do not own any thing that might continue from this point on so there!  
  
Rating: PG  
Chapter By: Zero Tsubasa no Kami  
Pairings: Don't ask  
  
  
One bee-yoo-ti-full day, Syaoran was just walking along with an umbrella, followed by a storm cloud that rained only on him. So he walked down the street and a black cat crossed his path and brushed its tail against his legs.  
  
"AAHH!!!" Syaoran fainted.  
  
The next day Sakura was walking down a stormy lane, except a spot of pure air, which followed her around. So she walked down that same street and a black cat crossed her path and brushed its tail against her legs.  
  
"AAHH!!!" Sakura fainted.  
  
So there they were. Lying right next to eachother, on the same corner of the street, next to the same black cat, both unknowingly listening to Keroberus calling them to make him pancakes.  
  
And that's when IT came along. IT was just a baby, 1000 years ago, that is. So this 1000 year old IT was walking past this telephone booth (in perfectly normal weather), when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Is this the IT that's been scaring the crap out of everyone by turning into a black cat and trying to take over the White House using Clow Cards in Japan?" said the voice.  
  
"No. This is the IT that's been scaring the bejeezes out of everyone by turning into a black cat and trying to take over the White House using Clow Cards in Japan."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Bye!" said the voice. The voice hung up and walked away.  
  
While in the authors universe...  
  
"Was it IT?" asked Sailor Potter.  
  
I (Zero) shook my head. "No. It was scaring the bejeezes out of everyone. Not the crap."  
  
Sailor Potter opened her mouth to talk: "-----------! -------------?!? --------!!"  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"----------------------!!! @%$#!"  
  
"What" I ask again.  
  
"Wow! The editors are fast!" said Sailor Potter. Hearing this, I get a massive sweatdrop and collapse onto the floor. Then came along a black cat...  
  
  
Okay, now you have to wait for Sailor Potter to write the next part.  



	2. One thousands years earlier...

Right

Right. Here's my part of the story. 

Disclaimer: All characters are not mine I do NOT take any credit whatsoever so whoever wants to sue, sue Zero. Got it? Cool.

One thousand years earlier – the fifth dimension

"In the eyes of the angels, you won't remember me! THAT, you have failed me! In fact, you no longer deserve to be capitalized. So there! I will now create IT and she will now carry on my plan to rule the world!"

*ringring* "Pizza here!"

"Hey what!?!? I didn't even order pizza!"

"Sorry, that's mine…." I say. (Oops.. 0_o) "Keep going oh Sacred Goat!"

"I CAN'T GO ON UNLESS YOU GET YOUR %^&% FINGERS BACK ONTO THE KEYBOARD YOU DUMB*^&%&!

"Oh Sor ry."

*Clears throat.* "Now. Where was I? Oh yes. I will now create an IT and she will now carry on my plan to rule the world!"

"Ahem, excuse me, but she? Aren't most characters like these guys?" says Mewy's friend, the practical one.

"Well, yes but I figured once I'm ruling the world, she'll won't be very busy and maybe I could have my wa ----

"NO TALKING LIKE THAT IN THIS STORY! WE HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE BLEEPING OUT THE ^*&^&*ING CURSE WORDS!" A little guy supposedly from the Ministry of Anti Violence department pops up and starts yelling at Eth--- wait, the Sacred Goat.

"OK, OK! Keep it going! I need to finish this before Zero starts getting on my nerves about it!"

*deep breath* "Right. Ahem. *clears throat* I will now create an IT and she will carry on my plan to rule the world!

"YOU I%^%^ PIZZA --- why'd you bleep that out? I was just saying idi*^&%…. *sigh* whatever. YOU IDIOT PIZZA BOY! I WANTED MUSHROOMS AND MEATBALLS! THIS? THIS IS MEATBALLS AND MUSHROOMS! BRING ME ANOTHER ONE OR BATMAN WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!I MEAN IT! Ahem *clears throat* go on Sacred Goat."

*nearly having seizures* "Ok, please, NO MORE INTERUPTIONS PLEASE! I will create an IT and she will carry out my plans to destroy the world! *looks around and sees/hears no interruptions* Now this IT will have all the features of a per---

"OK, Times up! Zero is writing the next chapter if anyone wants to read it." The annoying ministry guy is out again.

"JFKLAJFIOJNIVNEINEIWNOWPNCWPW ^&^$*&f%%^&*^&*$@@%^^%&#$%^^!" 

"Um, Sacred Goat, are you OK?" Sacred Goat doesn't (or perhaps can't) answer. He is too busy banging his head on the wall. Suddenly the wall vanishes and he crashes in another wall which vomits on ---

"Sailor Potter you must stop writing. It's time for Zero's chapter. She's already here!"

"Hey, that's not Zero, that's the pizza boy! Finally! It abou---

"SAILOR POTTER!"

"OK, OK!" I'm out! *mutters* sheesh what an old hag---

"WHAT DID I HEAR YOU SAY?!?!?!"

"Um, you um, you um, I said um, um, I should really get out shouldn't I?" I rush out and the pizza guy stands waiting for his --- hey, wait, if I'm not here then why am I still writing?


	3. The Death of the Sacred Goat.. I MEAN An...

Zero's version of what happened a thousand years later....  
  
"Sailor Potter! I'm ashamed of you! Why the $@#% did you stick that $%@$#!& in the story for?!" yelled Zero.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well, If we're gonna write this story, do you want me to continue it at which date?"  
  
"Umm... that depends. HA!"  
  
"Never mind.."  
  
Sailor Potter, Zero, Iridescencefairy, Cute Star, and the Sacred Goat were all walking down that street, investigating the 2 "Not-so-good-looking-victims-at-the-moment."  
  
"Whaddya mean not so good looking!" yelled Cute Star.  
  
"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" I said.  
  
"STOP INSULTING LI!!!" yelled Cute Star.  
  
I whacked her. "How many times have I told you?! You call him Syaoran!"  
  
"Well, we live in AMERICA so I shall call him by what the Americans call him.  
  
"But let me remind you, YOU ARE NOT AN AMERICAN! YOU ARE ASIAN!"  
  
"Who's Syaoran?" asked the Sacred Goat.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
And that was when we saw IT.  



	4. Ummmm.... whatever happened afterwards

And along came and it

Do you like this font? oh well too bad. YYYYYYY

*sniffle* Zero's mean….. She always does this to me and it's not fair and I never get to get reven---

"HELLO!!! WE JUST SAW IT!!! SOMETHING BAD'S GONNA HAPPEN TO US! SO PLEASE MOVE THE STORY ALONG!"

See what I mean? *Zero looking like she's about to explode* OK! Fine.

So we get knocked out and stuff and then we get up except we're another place. We see Sakura and Syaoran and a bunch of other victims that have been taken by IT. They sort of look like they're in a trance.

"Hey, these people look like they're in a trance….." says the very slow Sacred Goat.

THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!!

*breathes in* *breathes out* Anyhow, continueing on….. The trance-looking-like people have an evil transfixed grin on their faces…. Which by the way are pink…… too add to Zero's horror…

"Noooooo the _horror_!" Oh shut up. Nobody cares about that.

"Who are these bothersome people? I have not taken them! Who are you? ANSWER ME!"says a weird-looking midget with glasses. We turn around see the awful-----

"Time's up!" says Zero happily.

"But I was---''

"Nope!"

"Oh well…. To be continued in the following chapter…..


	5. BLAH

Aright. Since SOMEONE has not been writing their part of the story :cough: Zero :cough: I have taken the liberty of doing so. I think she would have done it earlier but she was a little :cough: preoccupied with Van….

So anyhoo, we turn around to see awful, mean, dreaded, terrible, unpleasant, bad, good-for-nothing, unlikable, horrible

"OH HURRY UP AND INTRODUCE HIM ALREADY" Who said that?

"I DID!!!! ME!!! _THE VOICE!!!_ Ummmmmmmmmm… right so anyways he turns out to be an awful, unpl--- *mad glaring everywhere* aright! He turns out to be Mr. Spei--- hey wait a minute wait a minute johto matei johto matei. It can't be Mr. Speidel my gym teacher can it? But he's nice!!! But NO it actually turns out to be Mr. Speifjakdnodinfdjinfelfjsfjlsfjlssjfhkfsnei. Oh my! That's a whole lot of my mind! I thought he was IT…. 

            "JUST MOVE ON!!!!" Oooh theres that _VOICE _again. Geez ok! Just shutup already! 

            So we say who we are to Mr. Speifjakdnodinfdjinfelfjsfjlsfjlssjfhkfsnei.

Starting with the Sacred Goat:

"Hi! I'm the Sacr—" Idiot! Don't tell him ur real name! Geez! I telepathically tell him.

"I mean I'm ummmm, Mr. Spoon!"

Mr. Speifjakdnodinfdjinfelfjsfjlsfjlssjfhkfsnei thinks at that, and then asks us, "Are you in any relation to Miss Fork?"

"Yes! She's um, my, um, um, um, third cousin's daughter's grandmother's niece by law's daughter's son's 9th uncle's mom! Or was it ---" We get the point.

"I never knew she was married!"

"um,um,um,um,um,um, She wasn't. She had a child out of wedkey. I mean Wedlock..

ok skip the whole entire intro thing. Basically we all get weird "undercover" names. (ahem, notice the quotes) 

Zero pokes me: ahem, Sailor Potter, I think I found a mistake in our story… wasn't the Sacred Goat evil…..

I breath in. I breath out.  ZERO HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN TO PUT THAT HE SAW THE WRONGS THAT HE DID AND THAT THERE WAS FREE PIZZA FOR SOME GOOD GUYS AND DECIDED TO TURN TO OUR SIDE!

Ayah! Sometimes she forgets the biggest things! 

Boinky boinky boinky boinky! In comes that Ministry dude. "times up!" why is every single time he does that different from the last? And he skips chapters too!

"AM I INVISIBLE? TIMES UP!" okok geez you would think that a gal could get a little more time or something but nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Ah well. I guess better be going. My time is up. Anyhoo I've got school tommorow in the real world and its always a killer for me waking up at 6 _every single solitary day. _

"Is it just me or do you incompetent of following these words. YOUR TIME IS UP." Aright aright… HEY! Wait a minute! Johto matei! I can CONTROL what happens in this story! I just realized that! Which means I can kill you off!

"wait! But I didn't mean to—"  I clap my hands. Three house elves come suddenly into the scene saying "At your service! At your service! At your service!" and bowing several times simultaneously.

Zero pokes me again. WHAT THE *()&&*^^&*$^#%^#$^ (wow, they ARE quick) do u want now!

"Um, you shouldn't use the word scene cuz we're not in like a movie or play or anything."

Uhhh, hello? Yeah we are…. See? There's the director Yoshimoto Kinji, theres the producer, theres the nice guy that has our food, theres OOOOh hey, theres me typing away at my computer! OOOOOOh cool!

"I didn't mean that! I meant ----" house elves cut in

" What would you like us to do for you oh great master?" What? OOOOOh, I remember now! Kill the ministry dude. "At your service!" and the run and kill the ministry dude.

Zero pokes again. WHAT NOW! " um, you were supposed to kill off the sacred goat… you told me you would…" AYAH! GEEZ! FINE! ILL FIND SOME WAY TO KILL HIM OFF!

"What? I have to be killed? Awwwww.." Well only til I decide to raise you again….

Zero shouts, " JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!" Alright! You know these things take time to do and I might now even --- ok suddenly The Sacred Goat finds some food and gobbles it up and chokes due to comepletely natural purposes. There. Happy now Zero??? Sheesh. Aight I have to sleep soon. Ill submit this to fanfiction.net tommorow.


	6. We Wish You a Merry Fourth of July...

*blinkblink*  
  
Okay.... maybe I can add some sanity into this story.... not.  
  
____________________  
  
The Scared Goat died. It was a very sad *loud coughing* death.  
  
"Aaah!!! I have died!!!" said the dead goat.  
  
"Oh shut up," yelled Sailor Nothing. "You be quiet! You're dead, I killed you in the last ep!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot." *dies*  
  
"TENCHI-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" yelled Ayeka. She ran in, stepped over Mr. Really Long String of Humbug, leaped over gey Mr. Other Scary Gym Teacher, swiped IMBORED's goldfish crackers, and jumped and landed on Sailor Nothing's head.  
  
"Um......... ohayo!!"  
  
"TENCHI-SAMAAAAAA!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Ooohh! Ooohh! Do I get to be in the story?" asked GS.  
  
"No, shut up!" said Zero.  
  
*GS walks away*  
  
"NO! Come back here!!!" yelled Mr. Long String of Humbug, "I have to kill you, for I am Sailor IT!"  
  
Usagi suddenly pops out of nowhere and says, "Buy the book! Buy the book! You'll be happy if you buy the book!"  
  
"WTF?" asked the Sacred Goat, who had come back to life because a raven gave him soup (don't ask).  
  
"TENCHIIIIIIIII-SAMAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHI-NE!!!!" *Mr. LSoH kills Ayeka with a hotdog*  
  
"NO!!!!!!" *X_X*  
  
"Right................................." said the Priestess of Goats. "Scaryyy......"  
  
__________________________  
  
Byebye. 


End file.
